dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Cell Games
The Cell Games is the thirteenth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-second overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Supa Torankusu ni Jyakuten!! Celu, Syogeki no Bakudan Hatsugen". The episode first aired on November 18, 1992. Summary Future Trunks goes to attack Cell but Perfect Cell dodges each one of Future Trunks' punches with ease. Android 16 is watching the battle and wonders where Future Trunks gets his strength from. Future Trunks stops to power up, Perfect Cell is impressed with his power but still tells Future Trunks he can't beat him. Krillin is flying to Master Roshi's place but he sees Vegeta is hurt really bad so he stops on an island. Krillin gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean, which makes Vegeta feel better but he is still angry at Perfect Cell. Future Trunks continues powering up, bulking up his muscles even more than before. At Kami's Lookout Piccolo and Tien sense Future Trunks's power and say that he's even stronger than Perfect Cell now. Back at the fight Future Trunks continues to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell still dodges his attacks to easily. Its then shows Goku and Gohan training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan turns Super Saiyan and starts to train but Goku is only sitting down and watching Gohan. Gohan gets tired and goes back to his normal form. Goku then gets up and tells Gohan to watch him, Goku then transforms to Asended SS (Super Goku). Goku then says he can go one further than this and does so reaching Ultra SS (Ultra Goku) which is the same as Ultra Future Trunks. Gohan says that he is able to defeat Perfect Cell now but Goku says there is a weakness in his new form. Future Trunks again attacks Perfect Cell but the same thing happens, Perfect Cell just dodges them all and gives a little laugh. Perfect Cell says that Future Trunks is to slow but Future Trunks doesn't understand why he can't hit Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell calls Future Trunks pathetic because he can't test his full power so trunks goes to punch him but Perfect Cell dodges and attacks trunks a few times. Future Trunks gets up to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell tells him he's wasting his energy. So Perfect Cell grabs Future Trunks's arm and tells him that he can't beat him. Then he hits Future Trunks into the ground. Future Trunks gets up and starts to fly up and he still doesn't understand why he can't hit Perfect Cell. Back at the he Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan is sure his dad can beat Perfect Cell now but Goku says that he can't. He explains to Gohan that the bulky muscles he has slows him down to much and he needs the speed to defeat Perfect Cell not just strength. Goku then tells Gohan that he knows turning Super Saiyan takes a lot of energy but they need all the energy they can get. So he comes up with a plan to make turning into a Super Saiyan feel natural. He tells Gohan to stay as a Super Saiyan for the whole day so it starts to feel normal. Perfect Cell is unimpressed with Future Trunks performance and tells Future Trunks that he can also bulk up his muscles. So Perfect Cell powers up and shows him and says it's to easy but whats the use if your opponent has more speed. Perfect Cell powers down and Future Trunks realizes that Vegeta stopped getting stronger because he knew about the transformation slowing him down. Future Trunks then realizes he can't win so he powers down and accepts defeat. Krillin gets worried about Future Trunks because he can't feel his power anymore and thinks Perfect Cell defeated him. Vegeta is happy and wants Perfect Cell only for himself. Krillin tells Vegeta that he's sill hurt but he doesn't care and flies off, so Krillin follows him. Tien and Piccolo realize that Future Trunks has lost and are very worried. Perfect Cell is about to finish off Future Trunks but doesn't know what to do. He asks Future Trunks how he became so strong in such a little amount of time but Future Trunks doesn't answer. Perfect Cell asks Future Trunks if he had more time can he get stronger. Future Trunks is confused and doesn't know why Perfect Cell wants to know. He then asks where has Goku been and Future Trunks says he's training to defeat him and that he's sure Goku is the one to do it, no contest. Perfect Cell is intrigued at what Future Trunks had said so he wants to make a tournament. Piccolo reveals to Tien and the other that Perfect Cell is making a tournament. Perfect Cell announces to Future Trunks that the tournament begins in 10 days and he will give Future Trunks a second chance. Future Trunks doesn't understand why he wants to make a tournament so Perfect Cell tells him he wants to test out his powers and prove once and for that he has no equal. He then explains he rules of the tournament and says he will fight one by one. Future Trunks thinks that Perfect Cell is up to something but Perfect Cell denies it and just wants to get as much as he can out of this planet before he destroys it. Perfect Cell then says he wants to fight Goku and flies off. Battles *Future Trunks vs. Perfect Cell Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes